Order of the Sacred Sword
The Order of the Sacred Sword were an organization in Harracktor that were the defenders of the sovereignty and the King himself,. After The Cataclysm they were reestablished in the Kingdom of Vastroka. History The Order of the Sacred Sword was established by King Bukoski II after the kidnap of Princess Maret. The Sacred Sword were Harracktor's main military force in the battle against Carnetrada in their many battles. The name was taken from the sword that the first Grandmaster, Grandmaster O' Daniel, held, the Sacred Sword. Purported to be a sword made of the gold from Puhdas' Hammer itself, the sword was revered by all in the group and was buried in the basement of the spire after O'Daniel died. The Sacred Sword would continue to serve the King of Harracktor and still does to this day. During King Bukoski VII's rule, the group would be thoroughly tested when King Malcolm Blackheart of Carnetrada indirectly attacked the king and Artheemius Lyeench was revived. When the Sacred Sword needed to be recovered in order to defeat Artheemius, it was shown only a chosen one could wield it. The then Grandmaster of the group, Grimval Laft, would turn out to be this this Chosen One and with the Sacred Sword he would go on to defeat Artheemius. Grimval Laft would become king after Artheemius' defeat and Cor'ag Sharvac would become Grandmaster. The Sacred Sword would continue to defend Harracktor until The Cataclysm. When the Swansong horde attacked the city of Xanadu, the Sacred Sword valiantly fought them but were outnumbered and overpowered. The Order was forced to retreat and became disbanded for quite some time. The Sacred Sword coveted by the Order was slavages from the ruins of Xanadu and moved to the city of Reserve. After this, the order was reestablished in the city with the same goal of the previous order, albeit this time defending the City of Reserve and the Kingdom of Vastroka. Ranks *Squire: A rank only given to those who wish to join the Sacred Swords under the age of 16. As a Squire you will do anything you can to help your trainer and at the same time, you will learn and train to become a Sergeant. *Sergeant/Knight: Once you are taken into the Sacred Swords, if you are over the age of 16, you will become a Sergeant where you will become an official fighter for the group. If you have noble blood, you will be called a Knight rather than a sergeant. There is no difference, and it is stressed they are worth just the same on the battlefield. *Marshal: A higher rank into the Sacred Swords. You have done something to show the Grand Master your Loyalty, Bravery, etc. In order to progress anymore, you must train 1 squire. *Turcopolier: You have trained a Squire into a Sergeant. You are the highest rank you can get in the Sacred Swords without becoming a leader. *Seneschal: Second in Command of the Sacred Swords. *Grand Master: The leader of the Sacred Swords, in control of all the warriors, and also has a direct relationship with the King. Notable Grandmasters *Grandmaster O' Daniel *Grandmaster Neil McNewan *Grandmaster Grimval Laft *Grandmaster Cor'ag Sharvac Category:Factions Category:Overture 3